Lubrication equipment for conveyor apparatus including overhead conveyors using trolley wheel and bracket assemblies as well as conveyor chains is well known. Typical arrangements include an oiling nozzle or ejection apparatus in a fixed position adjacent a chain or conveyor connected to a trigger or other conveyor engaging apparatus at a different location which is designed to trip or actuate the oil ejection apparatus to spray the conveyor apparatus with oil or other lubricant. Both pressurized and nonpressurized systems are known. See for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,882 to J. A. Paasche and 3,503,470 to C. D. Lister which illustrate lubrication devices of this type.
Other lubrication or oiling equipment has combined the lubrication and chain engaging apparatus at a single location by providing tubes or spraying devices immediately adjacent the chain or conveyor and a moveable member adapted to be engaged by the conveyor to actuate the spraying operation as the conveyor moves past the lubrication point. Examples of this type of apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,408 to E. B. Kerst et al, British No. 4,457,899 of 1936 to J. Bliss, and British No. 613,221 of 1948 to Tecalemit Limited, et al.
The majority of these structures have been designed for lubrication of conveyor or chain apparatus while that apparatus is moving. Certain of these known structures have been more effective because of more precise direction of the oil or lubrication fluid to the critical wear areas of the apparatus being lubricated. In these structures, the lubricant direction apparatus is positioned quite close to the apparatus being lubricated. However, such close positioning of the lubricant apparatus for proper lubrication subjects that apparatus to a risk of damage due to worn or damaged structural parts of the conveyor or chain which might come in contact with the lubrication apparatus.
For instance, it is quite common in overhead trolley wheel conveyors for a trolley bracket or other wheel support device to become bent from its normal position due to excessive or abnormal loadings, or engagement with an obstacle along the path of the conveyor. In such cases, the bracket and associated trolley wheel might be bent outwardly away from the web of the supporting I-beam track and could engage, bend or break the stationary lubrication apparatus, or alternately become jammed in the apparatus causing damage to the overall conveyor and consequent disruption in conveyor operation.
Accordingly, a need has become apparent for lubrication equipment for conveyor apparatus and/or chain apparatus which will provide proper and adequate lubrication or oiling of critical conveyor or chain wear areas without waste or excessive spillage or dripping, accomplish the lubrication while the conveyor is in motion, and yet be capable of preventing damage to either the lubrication apparatus or conveyor apparatus should a damaged or mispositioned conveyor or chain part engage the lubrication equipment.